May your fire burn bright
by Slytherlight
Summary: Can the crime of one's parents be answered by a child? Can one overlook his beliefs in order to move on? Can we only be define by the legacy of our own? The apparition of one human being makes all the pain of the past rise again. But beside the unbearable pain, can Oberyn put his hatred aside for the promise of a better future? Or will the past always define our characters?
1. Prelude

**YEAR 283**

The sun was burning bright on this what could have been a beautiful day in an other life, but not today. Today, the sun was burning Ned's skin like a warning sign of what was about to happen.

Ned turned around and faced the few men by his side. Six of his most loyal men, six he has found himself able to trust with his life. Six he was counting on to save his sister.

 _We'll have another Stark free today. We'll go home. Soon._

He could see those who would stand in his way, they were there shining under the sun.

Well two of them at least.

Ned recognized them easily. Ser Gerold Hightower and Ser Oswell Whent _._ Two of the most trusted of Rhaegar's friends. One was missing though. From the testimony he gathered beforehand, there was three Kingsguards sent to watch over Lyanna. Yet the most dangerous was still missing and Ned found himself hoping Ser Arthur Dayne wasn't there. He always had a great admiration toward the Sword of the Morning, probably even more after meeting his dear sister Ashara, but Dayne was there, he had to be, and he tried to stop him, Ned would haven choice but to end his life like Robert had ended Rhaegar's.

Ned turned once more toward his men.

 _It was time._

No words where needed and the Stark's company went down the hill.

The fight was ugly. Even outnumbered, the Kingsguards were still some of the best fighters of the Seven Kingdoms. Soon enough, Dayne had gotten out of the Tower of Joy, Dawn in his hand.

The fight was ugly yes, but fast and before anyone had noticed, there were only three left: Howland Reed barely standing, Ser Arthur Dayne on the ground and Ned himself holding his sword to Dayne's throat.

« Any words before you die? » Ned asked.

« Please don't hurt them, don't hurt the children. »

Surprise took over Ned's face and he found himself lowering his sword.

« What do you mean the children? »

Dayne didn't answer but rose to his feet and made a sign for Ned to follow him.

Together they climbed the several stairs to the top and the sight before Ned's eyes seemed to come right of a nightmare.

« I tried to stop the bleeding but I'm no maester. » Dayne spoke quietly, sadly almost.

« Lyanna…

\- It's okay Ned, it's okay. » Lyanna's voice was barely audible but it wasn't sad nor desperate.

She smiled weakly the two babies she was holding and Ned thought that his heart had just stop.

Two babies, differents as humanly possible. One with hair as black as the sky and one with hair as white as boy and one girl.

« Please protect them. » Lyanna's voice was growing weaker. « Promise me Ned. »

Blood kept flooding on the floor.

« I promise Lyanna. » Ned soflty whispered to her, trying not to shake.

She smiled at him again and before he had time to touch her again, she was gone.

His baby sister was gone. His heart broke but he didn't cry.

Dayne had already closed her eyes and taken the children in his arms.

Ned knew instantly that he couldn't bring both babies home, especially not the white haired girl.

It took them two weeks to arrive at Starfall. The road was hard and transporting Lyanna's body as well as carrying two children without getting noticed wasn't easy.

 _Things will be easy and we'll be safe inside Starfall._

But they weren't. Ashara had just lost her child. Maybe his child but he couldn't bring himself to think about it. Out of despair, Ashara had killed herself.

 _Another one to mourn._

Dayne and him put things in order quickly. Dayne was to stay, protecting and raising the girl, her physical characteristics making her easily pass for a Dayne. She will be a Sand though. Ashara's daughter form an unknown father. Rumors will make him the father.

They'll explain Ashara's death by grief from the loss of her dear friend Elia and that the shame of the birth of her bastard was to hard to support.

Ned will convince Robert to let Ser Arthur live as long as he'll stay in Dorne's borders.

Himself will take the boy home, making him his bastard from a sideway whore. Howland Reed was sworn to secrecy.

« What name would you give her ? » Dayne asked Ned before he left.

« Mila. Her name is Mila. Shall she ask one day, her brother's name is Jon. »

Then Ned left. And he didn't turn back. Not once.

And just like that it started to rain.


	2. Another sunrise

**Sixteen years later**

A drop of sweat fell to the ground as Mila continued her run on the hot and warm sand. The sun was starting to show himself and Mila knew that soon the heat of the sand would be unbearable for her naked feet. She raced toward the port where the Red Mountains would give her shadow she could use as shelter.

As the sand slowly turned to grass and stone under her feet, Mila took a moment to look around. The little port was starting to get busy as the fishing boats would soon return and the trading boats were already coming from the Torentine.

She walked a bit more on the streets, greeting the merchants she knew, before walking back to the castle.

As she passed the gates, Arthur came running to her.

« Good morning Uncle! » she said cheeringly.

« Mila how many times do I have to tell you to take a guard with you when you go out? »

« But why? Nobody cares about the welfare of a bastard, especially a dornish. You can find one every three meters. »

Arthur stayed silent at her remark, obviously not knowing what to answer her and Mila took it as her cue to leave. She passed in front of the Palestone Sword Tower, not even bothering to look at it, as no one went there nowadays.

She climbed a couple of stairs and went right to the training ground looking for her sparring partner and friend. As she spotted her, she rushed right to her almost getting knock on the ground by her cousin and her other uncle who were sparring.

« Tyene! Mind telling me why you didn't show up this morning? »

« This morning Mila? Come on it's barely sunrise! » the young Sand Snake groaned in response.

« Please tell me you weren't too busy fucking the cook again.. » Mila was looking exasperated by that point.

« Actually it was the blacksmith's son but yeah you get the idea. »

The two girls looked at each other for a moment before bursting out laughter.

They walked toward the stalls while making plans to go ride along the river the afternoon.

Tyene Sand, bastard daughter of the Red Viper, was starting her second year in Starfall. Her father had sent her to be trained by Ser Arthur but everyone knew it was to stop her never-ending fights with her sisters. Gods cursed her poor soul, it was now Mila that she was always fighting.

Mila's mind went back to the last time she had seen the rest of the Sandsnakes. It was the last time she went to Sunspear, four to five years ago, when she accompanied her cousin Lord Edric for a visit to see Prince Doran. His health had just started to crumble and Edric wanted to see him before he left to the Water Gardens.

But it wasn't Doran that left an impression on her. Prince Oberyn was training with his squire on the Sunspear's main square when the Starfall's delegation had passed the gates.

Her twelve years old eyes had been enchanted and she remembered how she begged Arthur to train her when she came back to Starfall.

The second and last time she had seen the Red Viper was when, about a year and a half ago, he had come to Starfall to present Tyene to Arthur. He had seen her fight and had asked her why in the Seven Hell she was using a one-side cutting blade when her sparring partner was using a full grown sword, almost the size of her young self. To which she had smugly answered « If I can beat my ennemies with what you would call a weak weapon, then I can beat them with everything. » And while Mila expected him to mock her, he simply laughed and went to talk to Arthur.

Tyene suddenly turned to her, stopping her walk on memory lane.

« Do you think your Aunt is gonna force us to take dancing lessons again? »

Mila furrowed her brows in incomprehension.

« Why would we take dancing lessons? »

« For that stupid ball that Lord Uller is organizing of course,well the ball alongside with the small tourney. »

« Uller's doing a tourney ?! »

« Yeah a small one, only some of the dornish houses are invited. Father wrote that I could to go but that I couldn't participate. »

« Well your lucky you get to go, I'll probably end up staying in Starfall once again. »

« Oh no you're coming along. »

« Really? »

« Yes, I heard Lord Edric convincing Ser Arthur to let you go. »

« Wow that's awesome! » Mila found herself bubbling in joy.

« Are you going to try and participate to the tourney? » Tyene asked leaving Mila wondering whether she should try it or not.

« I'm not really interested in joust, the mêlée however… »

« There is no way Ser Arthur would ever let you put a foot on that field! »

Tyene was right, Ser Arthur would sooner kiss the Usurper's boot than letting Mila fight into some would consider a tavern fight.

 _But what Arthur didn't know wouldn't hurt him, right?_

It's contemplative that Mila accompanied Tyene to their daily lessons.

* * *

As the dinner feast was served, Mila who once again arrived late -though she'll argue that it was not her fault if petting her horse Stardust after a long ride along the river was taking so much time- took a sit next to her uncle. She smiled remembering how Tyene had mocked her on her horse's name and Mila agreed that there were more original names but her eleven years old self had found it very appropriate.

Soon Lord Edric rose from his chair and announced to everyone the news of Uller's tourney and the name of those who were to travel there. To Arthur's great dismay and her own personal joy, her name was announced as one of the traveling companion.

It was only later when Mila was on her way to her room that Arthur stopped her.

« Mila, you have to promise me that you won't do anything stupid there okay? I won't be able to look after you all the time and we don't need any extra attention on us from anyone. Do you understand? »

« Yes, Uncle of course. » Mila promised wondering why Arthur was so serious about one stupid tourney.

And it was only after he left that Mila changed her route from her chamber to one of the many rooms of the castle, and as she slowly opened one of the cabinet that she felt a pang of guilt in her.

 _Sorry Uncle but there is no way I'm missing this opportunity. I won't stay a shadow for the rets of my life._

Then she went to take the dark combat armor in her arms.


	3. Rocky Roads

**Here we go readers, second chapter!**

 **Please review your opinion is always welcomed. Just reloading this chapter bc FF has deleted my separation lines, no re-writing done.**

 **Chapter four should come tomorrow.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

She had been riding Stardust for hours when finally Edric had called for a stop. Due to the rocky roads of the Red Mountains the trip to Hellholt would last at least 2 weeks. Day one of the trip and Mila was already bored to no limit. Arthur was always ahead speaking to Edric or some loyal guard and Tyene was way too busy flirting with any decent looking man to realize Mila's demise.

Stepping off of Stardust and here she was already wandering around. Well she wished. Not five feet off her horse that Arthur was already stopping her, pushing her toward what she guessed would be her tent. In her great kindness, she walked toward it before deciding otherwise and sit on the first large rock she found. She tried desperately to untangle her brilliant silver hair but thanks to the harsh hot wind it was a lost cause.

Looking around had always made her learn interesting things. It was all part of Arthur's teaching, 'be close to your enemy to understand his weakness' he said. Bless the gods, whatever they were, Mila actually took his advice and had build up an entire game based solely on what watching could teach her.

Tyene was a great fighter when it came to daggers but she always put her weak arm in a defensive position, well when she was not attacking what she always was -another one of her mistakes, too agressive-, and it made her all too easy to defeat with the right kick to her elbow.

Edric, in combat, was way too easily distracted and it seemed that not even Beric had found in himself the patience to taught him to stay focused.

Arthur was an another problem. Every single mistake he did -and they were rare-, he immediately corrected himself making him the hardest to beat. Not that she had ever succeeded. She had once asked him who in the Seven Hells had managed to kick him back to Starfall and forced him to stay there. Definitely not big fat Robert. But Arthur had right away changed the topic and it seems that for Mila, it would always stay a mystery.

But fighting weaknesses were not the only things that Mila's observance had taught her. For example the look that the all too cute but stupid squire was sending her made his intentions quite clear; not that he'll ever even approach her, not when your uncle his one if not the best knight in the Seven Kingdoms and not when said knight had once told the entire Court that going after her was a death wish.

 _Maybe one day I'll be free to do as I wish just like threats of the Sands of Dorne. Well not until Uncle's death. Yeah not happening anytime soon._

The next days came and went with the same routine and Mila found herself wishing that she stayed at Starfall.

As she rode past Arthur one day, she made her complain quite audible.

« Gods, I'm going to die out of boredom if this trip doesn't end soon! »

Arthur laughed loudly before patting her head.

« Soon little fox.

\- I'm no fox! » Mila argued.

« Of course not, a fox knows patience. » And then left her wondering where in the Hells came this nickname.

* * *

They were about to finish the Mountain ride and join the plain toward Hellholt when the incident happened.

Mila was riding three horses behind Arthur when the horse in front of her tripped on the small path's rocks. The rider, who actually was the blacksmith's son and Tyene's ex-lover, as well as the horse both fell toward the end of the cliff but not before hitting Stardust and take him with them.

Mila's scream as she fell with Stardust made Arthur's heart stop. He turned around as fast as he could before racing toward the , unlike the other rider, Mila didn't fell off the cliff but to the ground hitting her head hard on a rock in the process. Stardust unfortunately fell on the large pointy stones that arranged the sideway. One of them slice his upper right back leg. The horse whined and whined again while his mistress remained unconscious three feet away from him.

Arthur soon gathered the girl and gave instructions to help the horse and go look for the fallen rider, not that anyone believed he would have made it. The blacksmith's cry echoed in what was left of the Red Mountains when Arthur carried Mila away.

* * *

It was dark when Mila opened her eyes. She found herself alone in a tent and she slowly rose from her makeshift bed despite her headache to reach for the door. She stumbled toward it, bumping every now and then on dark objects she couldn't identify, her deep purple eyes struggling to adapt to the blackness.

She quietly stepped out of the tent and walked right to where one of Starfall's cook was starting a fire. She looked around trying to catch her uncle but was soon interrupted by a body crashing into her.

« Oh Lord, you're awake! Oh lord!

\- Tyene… I need to breathe! » Mila whined but the smile on her face betrayed the fact that she was happy to see her friend.

« I was so worried Mila, I mean you were unconscious a long time! »

Stepping away, Mila was about to start a whole explication to reassure her when she spotted Arthur.

« Excuse me Tyene. »

Mila took the last steps needed to join her uncle and soon was hugging him like it was her last day on this Earth.

« Mila, oh thank you! »

She smiled at him lightly.

« What happened Uncle? I mean after I fell?

\- You hit your head quite hard but Torren who has a bit of knowledge in healing told us you would be fine after some rest. Your horse and the blacksmith's son however…

\- Stardust ?! What happened?

\- Well we retrieved the blacksmith's son's body and a part of our company is riding back to Starfall as we speak. As for your horse he was hurt and he's now limping. I'm afraid you will never be able to ride again and the men took him back to Starfall.

\- Oh gods Stardust.. and that poor boy! »

Mila suddenly felt like crying. She had started this journey ready to show the world that she was more than just Ser Arthur Dayne's little protégée and now everything had gone wrong. She tried to ignore the sick feeling telling her that this was just the beginning of her troubles.

« Off to bed you go! You need rest or I'll have no choice but to send you home! » Arthur urged her away.

She came crawling to her bed a few minutes later after having a bit of some disgusting rabbit.

As she played on her bed that night, she found herself wishing that she didn't make this trip.

She was unaware however that this was the first of the long list of choices she'll come to regret.


	4. Encounters

**Hey guys! Chapter four is here!**

 **Finally Mila's arriving in Hellholt and things get interesting!**

 **See the end of the chapter for more notes.**

* * *

They would arrive Hellholt at night's fall, or so Arthur had told her before lifting her on his horse the same morning. Due to her accident and the fact that she didn't have a horse anymore, Mila had been forced to ride with someone. Mostly Arthur and sometimes Tyene. But it didn't bother her that much and knew herself incapable to ride alone on the first few days. In fact she was incapable todo anything at all the two first days after her fall. Mila thought it to be some kind of punishment for raising from her bed and walking as soon as she woke up. Now the pain in her head had lessen and only ever bothered her when she moved to quickly, according to Torran all pain will be gone before the end of the week.

The week's travel since her accident had been dull: half their men had gone home and Arthur as well as Edric were watching over her like hawks waiting for their prey to make a mistake.

Most of time Tyene was with one of the remaining men, the loss of the blacksmith's son not seeming to affect her at all.

Yes, Mila couldn't wait for this day to be over.

* * *

Hellholt wasn't exactly what Mila had expected. She had imagined a nice place filled with laughter and smiles instead she had found herself in a grey and what would have been called cold in an other land place. Hellholt clearly deserved its name.

When she had finally found the guests and the charming ambiance of a dornish gathering, Arthur had dragged her to the maester in order to make sure she was fine.

After a quick examination, the maester had left her in his room to speak with her uncle. Mila found herself gambling on how long it would take for the maester to reassure Arthur but her game was soon interrupted by the door opening.

Two girls entered the room dragging with them what seemed like a squire.

« Isn't the maester her? » One of them almost spat.

If Mila hadn't made the connection with the looking she sure as hell recognized the voice of the girl who talked.

« He'll be right back. » She answered nicely. « You're one of Tyene's sisters aren't you?

\- We both are. » The other answered. « You're the Dayne girl? »

« More like the Sand girl but you get what I mean. »

All three girls smiled at each other and introduced themselves properly. Turned out that with the company of Obara and Nymeria Sand, being stuck into the maester's chamber wasn't so bad.

Mila's purple eyes drifted to the boy, or should she said man, the girls had brought in.

« What happened to him?

\- Oh he fought for my honor. Apparently one of Manwoody's son thought it wasn't okay for a bastard daughter to say no to him. » Nymeria responded.

« I was doing fine on my own but Ser Daemon intervened. »

« Should have let me kill him, Lady Nym. No one insult my Prince's daughters. » Daemon was apparently his name exclaimed. « He got lucky the Prince was to busy speaking with Lord Edric to notice! » He grumbled in pain after his words and the maester took his cue to re-enter the room with Ser Arthur.

« Ser Arthur! » Daemon exclaimed before trying to stand to greet the legendary knight properly but Arthur gestured to him to sit back.

« As I told your uncle my dear, you shall be fine, it wasn't an huge fall and if you take this potion, all remaining pain should be gone in the morning. »

Mila thanked the maester and sent Arthur a 'I told you so' look before saying her goodbyes to the girl and the injured knight.

« We'll see each other very soon anyway. » Had simply answered Obara while Nymeria gave her a nod and after proper goodbyes to Ser Arthur, Mila left the room with her uncle.

« Dinner's been already served but I arranged for some food to be deliver to my room. Should i ask the same to be done for you or will you join me? » He asked her.

« I'll join you but first I'll need a proper bath. Gods know we all must smell after two weeks of travel. » Arthur only laughed at that and Mila was accompanied to her chamber by one of the maid.

* * *

Mila was about to knock on Arthur's door when she heard voices arguing inside.

« What if someone recognize her? When she was little I didn't make the connection but now? God she was 50 meters away and I thought I was looking at a ghost!

\- Oberyn calm down okay? You're the only one who's ever seen her before, the others here were not at Harrenhal for the tourney. They've never seen Lya, they won't make the connection. » Arthur voice seemed tirades he spoke.

« I did. I saw her, the exact same face. Have you thought about what I felt when I recognized her? How much it pained me?

\- Please Oberyn, you've seen Mila before. »

 _Wait. They're talking about me?_

« She didn't look like that before! » _Like what?_

« God Arthur. » Oberyn continued. « So that's why you don't bring her anywhere? You're too afraid someone would make the connection?

\- For good reasons! Have you seen the way you reacted? How am I going to explain to Uller why half his stuff are broken? »

A long silence followed. Mila assumed Oberyn didn't know what to say or they were whispering now. Anyway, she waited 2 more minutes before knocking on the door.

 _Try not to look suspicious. Try not to look suspicious._

« Come in » Arthur yelled.

Mila pushed the door and looked around. Well the room was broken. That was weird but what was weirder was the way Oberyn looked at her. She herself took the time to study him. He looked older, small grey hair visible now. He looked angry also, he deep dark eyes torn between anger and curiosity.

Then like he wasn't fixing her five seconds before, he snapped out of it, bid his goodbyes and left the room muttering something about having to find Ellaria.

It was only when Mila was sure that the door was closed behind her that she turned around glaring at Arthur.

« Who in the Seven Hells is Lya? »

* * *

 **So here we are! Oberyn knows! He's not happy about it, after all Rhaegar did leave Elia for Lyanna. Let me tell you, he's going to have a hard time overlooking Mila's true parentage no matter how hard he tries.**

 **But will Mila know? What do you think? Is Arthur going to tell?**

 **Someone asked me if Ellaria would be in the story. YES, she is. I have plans for her.**

 **Please comment and express your feelings.**

 **Love xx**


	5. Crossroad

Hey guys! So this isn't a "real" chapter. It's very short but I couldn't just put this part with anything else because I thought it was too important to just threw it with a bunch of others stuff.

Next chapter should come up sometimes this weekend as work keep coming up stopping me from continuing this.

Hope you'll still enjoy the part!

* * *

 _« Who in the Seven Hells is Lya? »_

The question kept repeating in Mila's head while walking back to her chambers.

 _« That doesn't concern you. »_

Arthur's voice had been stern and emotionless.

 _« But it does. You said my name! He said my name! Answer the damn question!_ »

She had scream without realizing it. Her heart breaking at the fact that her uncle would keep something important from her.

 _« When have I ever done something against you? I need you to trust that I'm only doing the best to protect you. Go back to your rooms, Mila please. »_

He had begged. It wasn't like he hadn't say please before but begged. No he had never begged.

For a moment she considered it. His voice full of despair would have made her turn back any day. Not today. She stayed.

 _« I know that you're just trying to help but you can't protect me from this one Uncle. »_

He had sigh at her words. And then turn from her to look outside. Silence being his only response.

She hadn't wanted to do it but she needed to know. It was too important, whatever that secret was, she needed to know. It was part of her.

 _« I trusted you. More than anything, more than anyone in my life and you decide to keep secrets from me? Secret directly related to me? Just tell me, I won't get angry, i won't do anything stupid or tell anyone. I'll deal with the consequences no matter what. I'll handle it but keep quiet and there is no walking back through it. Ever. »_

Making an ultimatum was the last thing she ever wished to do. Especially to the most important person in her life. But that was her parentage from what she understood and she needed to know. No, she _deserved_ to know.

 _« You're tired, you should go back to your rooms. »_

And now her heart was broken.

* * *

Yep, short. I just really wanted to show how this "revelation" affected both Mila and Arthur even if it's from Mila's pov.

She's really hurt from Arthur's betrayal and choice to keep something big from her while he know all she want is to prove herself, to become someone who matters to others and Arthur would rather loose her than allow her to know and by this put her in danger. I think both choices reflect how deep these 2 are attached to one another and now their bond is severely damaged.

Next chapter will be how Mila deals with the loss of Arthur on trust level and we'll have the tourney (at least the start). She will also be seeking answers from the only other person she knows who knows so we'll have a nice Mila/Oberyn conversation.

Love you all and don't forget to review x


	6. We all have our battles to fight

**Hey guys! As promised a chapter this weekend as well as a real one (which I think is the longest I've ever wrote)**

 **To answer a review:**

 **KlaraChlo: pas de problèmes pour les fautes d'anglais, je suis également françaises donc je connais :) Je vais par contre répondre à la suite en anglais pour que tout le monde puisse lire:**

 **I really glad you like Mila's character and I hope to be able to put Jon in later chapters. So right now her relationship with Arthur is complicated but I'm sure they'll figure something out in later chapters. As for Oberyn he doesn't really know where to stand because while she has Lyanna's features (which is why he recognized her) she still look extremely Targaryen like (in opposition with Jon who looks more like a Stark) and well we all know Oberyn isn't Rhaegar's biggest fan but we'll come to that later.**

 **And well to answer the most important question: no wedding anytime soon but Oberyn and Mila are still going to spend time together nonetheless, just read this chapter and you'll understand.**

 **Anyway thank you so much for your kind review et bonne soirée!**

* * *

For some unknown reason, the Gods have been nice to Mila this morning and she had successfully avoided Arthur till now. He was close, of course, as they were sitting by Houses to watch the joust but she had managed to put Edric and some unknown relative between them.

The joust started pretty early but the level of the contestants wasn't high, obviously with only the dornishmen participating when most of them weren't interested in it. Dornishmen loves fighting -and fucking for the matter- but jousting wasn't really considered as fighting more like showing you had basics skills in riding and a nice aim. The only interesting thing about dornish joust is that everybody cheated so it always turned out more like « who had the best sneaky ideas this year? »

As expected no one from House Dayne participated as Edric told her that only Arthur had ever been good at it and now he considered himself too old to foul around.

The only interesting contestant to Mila was actually Oberyn, not for his skills in the matter but because she needed him to explain his altercation with Arthur since the other didn't deem her important enough to tell her what it was about.

She actually had tried to corner Oberyn before the joust but without success.

The first part of the joust tourney lasted all day and Mila was bored beyond her mind. She left early the stands with Arthur's eyes boring her hole in her back but she didn't turn around.

She walked a bit and found herself at the stalls. She spend the rest of her time petting the known horses of House Dayne. Gods she missed her horse, she hoped he was better now, back in Starfall.

« Have a passion for horses? » A voice echoed behind Mila, startling her.

She slowly turned around and faced Oberyn.

« They are a far better company than men sometimes.

\- Yes, they are. Is that your horse?

\- No my horse is back in Starfall, we had an accident on the road and I wasn't able to ride anymore.

\- Ah yes your fall, Tyene told me about it. »

They both fell in a comfortable silence before Mila brought herself to ask him what she wanted.

« Who is Lya? »

Oberyn looked at her surprised by her question.

« Don't you know? » It wasn't Oberyn favorite subject and he half wanted to hit her for being her father's daughter but the fact that she obviously didn't know calmed him down. _She is just a child._

« No I don't. Arthur wouldn't tell me not that I didn't try to force him to do it. » Mila was slightly ashamed of her confession, not by the fact that she tried to force Arthur to tell her but more by the fact that she failed.

Oberyn scanned her for a moment before answering.

« If your uncle didn't want to tell you, it is certainly not my place to do so.

\- Oh come on, I heard you. Whoever Lya is, or should I say my mother is, you obviously hate her. And well hate me too for looking like her.

\- Not her and not you. Him.

\- Him? Who? My father? Are the rumors true? Is it Lord Stark? Or is it someone else? I mean obviously Ashara wasn't my mother so…

\- It doesn't matter it was a long time ago. I already spoke too much.

\- It matters when you look at me with hatred in your eyes and when I've been lied to my entire life.

\- I don't look at you like that okay, I'm just uncomfortable.

\- I make you uncomfortable? Try learning that ht most important person in your life was betraying you all along, lying to you and forcing you to remain into a fucking perimeter stopping you by the same occasion to learn more about the world! How can anyone expect me to become my own person when I'm stuck into some shitty 5 kilometers long area ?! »

Mila hadn't even noticed she had started to scream until Ser Daemon came running asking Oberyn if everything was okay. She had blushed hard after that quickly excusing herself and almost running back to her chambers. She was so embarrassed that she missed the surprised and understanding look Oberyn was sending her.

* * *

The joust was supposed to end this morning and then the mêlée would happen. The day after was a resting day before they would all go back their own way. The party was supposed to last longer but since the joust was so bad and everyone had already spoke with everyone they had decided to cut the trip short.

Mila was currently using the end of the joust as a distraction to prepare herself for the afternoon. She had decided to go on with her plans and Tyene, who was let in the secret, was currently dressing her with the light black armor she had taken from Starfall.

The plan was for Mila to hide until the beginning of the mêlée and then jump into the fight. She obviously couldn't just walk there and expect people to let her participate. She would have made herself pass for a man but Mila wasn't fan of big armors and helmets, too heavy to move around properly.

* * *

Tyene was long now and Mila was hiding behind the pit waiting for the beginning of the mêlée. As expected most a the dornishmen were using exotic weapons but Mila was counting of her simple short blade and her rapidity.

Soon the signal was given and Mila jumped into action. She quickly climbed the ladder of the makeshift pit and literally jumped on her first opponent. He was some big fat man and she had no problem getting behind him and knocking him out.

Exclamations filled the spectators as they recognized her and Mila could swear she saw Arthur getting up toward the pit before being stopped by Edric. Her moment of distraction caused her to be knock down but she used her agility to get back on her feet and hit another opponent.

The fight went on quickly until there were only four of them left. Mila was filled with pride and she could hear Tyene, Obara and Nymeria cheering for her.

The oldest one of the four remaining contestants threw his spear at her and she bend to avoid it. Then he took his sword out and sprinted toward her. They sparred for a moment, neither of them getting the upper hand on the other. Suddenly he used his strength to push her down and Mila made the mistake to use her two hands to maintain her blade and push back. Her right side was now unprotected and one of the other two used it to attack.

She fell on the hard ground for the second time of the day, dust making her cough. As she was about the get back up, the last fighter kick her blade away. Weaponless and bruised, she got up again only to be knock back down by one of the three -well two now as the older one seemed to be gone as well-. She suddenly became aware of her opponents, the Mandwoody's sons, the same ones who bothered Nymeria at the arrival banquet.

 _Two against one without weapon I guess it is._

She managed to kick one between the legs, not that it had a great effect his shining armor protecting him absolutely everywhere. In respond he kicked her much harder in the face and Mila's vision became blurry. She couldn't hear or see anything really anymore and so she didn't see when the other brother threw his ax at her.

* * *

She woke up the day after feeling worse than ever. She recognized the maester's chamber and she sighed in annoyance only to regret it five second later as her abdomen hurt as hells.

No one waist the room and for a moment she felt huge sadness at the fact that even if they were angry at each other, Arthur had not bothered to come check on her.

The maester came quickly after that, telling her about her injuries and the creamy thing she had to put on her abdomen where the ax had left an huge scar all over her belly. Then like the Gods had decided to make her live her arrival day again, Obara and Nymeria entered the room with this time Tyene on their heals. Mila was touched that the girls came check on her and they spent most of the day congratulating her on fighting so well and complaining on how it was unfair to fight at two against one especially if the one was weaponless. They didn't say anything about the one being a girl and Mila knew the girls understood her on the fact that she didn't want to be treated differently because she was a woman. They also told her that no one had been please at the fact that the Mandwoody's sons had kept hitting after she was disarmed and how Arthur had almost committed murder on the two of them afterward. _At least he still cares._

The girls left for the feast and it was another Martell who took their place.

To say that Mila was surprised was the understatement of the year. She had figured that since he seemed to hate or at least hate her parentage and since she yelled at him he would avoid her at all. But no here he was, in front of her.

« I'll admit you have guts for a girl. » was the first thing he told her. To which she immediately snapped back « And here I thought you were the one claiming no difference between men and women. Well so much for the open-minded prince. »

« You know it's not what I meant.

\- Oh it's exactly what you meant.

\- No actually I was here to congratulate you about the nice fight you put up.

\- Are you kidding? I got my ass kicked.

\- Yes but you did not stop fighting and that's a rare trait to a warrior.

\- I'm no warrior, I'm not even strong enough to hold a real sword.

\- That is why you keep fighting with that ridiculous blade of yours? » Oberyn mocked.

« It's not ridiculous what is, is that I couldn't beat two stupid fighters as Mandwoody's sons.

\- It wasn't too much, they played dirty and even I was offended when then didn't stop the fight after throwing your blade. I like Uller but he has no sense of combat. I would have stopped the fight.

\- Why because I'm a girl?

\- Because only cowards strike someone who's already down.

\- I guess there are only cowards on a battlefield then.

\- Maybe but you weren't on a battlefield. »

They both remained silent after that and it was an habit they seemed to take. Before Mila could thank him for his words, Oberyn talked again.

« You made some mistakes out there. You can fight one single opponent but not many which you should be able to if you want to ever defend yourself.

\- It's not like I'll ever need to in Starfall. » Mila's voice was full of despair like the day before and Oberyn couldn't help but understand the girl. He too had been stuck into Sunspear far too long for his liking.

« Would you want to learn? » He asked her.

« What?

\- Would you want to learn how to fight in a real combat with more than one opponent? I could take you back to Sunspear and you could train with my daughters.

\- I'll love to but it's not like my uncle is ever going to let me go.

\- Let me handle your uncle.

\- But what about you? Do you really want to bring home the daughter of people you hate? »

Oberyn smiled at her and for the first time it wasn't to mock her.

« I've handled worse. »

And with theses words he left her to hope that Ser Arthur Dayne would bend to a Viper.

* * *

 **That's it guys real chapter + Mila's journey begins!**

 **What do you think is going to happen to her next?**

 **Next chapter we'll have Mila in Sunspear with flashbacks of her goodbyes with Arthur (can't promise it's very friendly) and Mila meeting Ellaria as well as Doran.**

 **Who are you the most excited for her to meet? And what will happen between her and Oberyn?**

 **Hope you've liked this chapter and don't forget to comment/review if you think it's worth your time.**

 **Love xx**


	7. Sunspear and all its snakes

**Hey guys! Here we are, chapter 6! Many events in this chapter. See the end for notes!**

* * *

Mila's horse was pulling to the side as Oberyn and the head of the Martell delegation called for a break. She was usually riding along the Sandsnakes but today she had preferred to ride alone to have some time for herself.

She jumped off of her horse and some of the Martell's servant took it away from her. According to Ser Daemon, the river was only a few minutes walk from the now rising camp. She took off after making sure no one would try to stop her.

As she bent to gather water in her hands she heard steps behind her. Ellaria Sand was tying her horse to a river rock before taking a sit next to her.

« How come a wild child like you is so protected by everyone? » Ellaria asked her.

« Why don't you ask your lover? He wouldn't tell me and neither would my uncle Arthur. »

« My lover indeed. »

Mila understood perfectly the insinuation behind Ellaria's words.

« It appears my daughters took a liking in you. » Ellaria told her.

« Yes they're very nice and lovable. Do you have a lot of children Ellaria? »

« Four of them but I mostly raised the four others of Oberyn, he had many lovers and none of their relationship lasted. »

 _Is she insinuating what I think she is?_

« You must be very well organized to raise so many girls. » Mila was trying to ease the tension between them.

« I am. I am after all Lord Uller's daughter. »

« A very impressive man indeed. It was a great tourney he organized. » Mila complimented.

To be honest, she had never been to a tourney before and she hadn't found it that great but she would not admit it to Ellaria.

« I must go back to the camp now. I promised Tyene to train with her before nightfall. »

« Well on your way you should go. » Ellaria told her, raising from the river and returning to her horse before riding back as well toward the camp.

 _Yeah, right. Don't propose to take me back on her horse._

She then started her long walk back.

* * *

After her and Tyene's training session ended, Mila joined the others by the fire. Considering the desertic environnement, they were lucky to have real food for dinner, thanks to the river they had fish tonight unlike the last week when the party had to live of some nuts and seabread Uller's had given them before they left.

The seabread wasn't anywhere as tasty as it was at Starfall and Mila guessed that it was because Hellholt wasn't a reunion point between rivers and the sea. Over the last week, Mila had found herself nostalgic about home and kept reliving her final moments with Arthur.

 _She had successfully managed to avoid him almost all of her time in Hellholt but she knew she had to tell him goodbye as well as the rest of her supposed family._

 _When the time had come and she had found herself in front of Arthur, no words could escape her mouth._

 _He had simply hugged her close, whispering to her how sorry he was and how she would one day understand that all he wanted was to protect her. She had then put down her walls and had cried like her seven years old self had when she had understood that her mother would never come back from her 'long trip abroad'._

It was a touching moment that had ended with the hope of a future reconciliation between the two.

Before she could brood any longer about her missing home, Nymeria snapped her off her thoughts.

« I'm sorry, what did you say? »

« I asked you what Ellaria told you earlier today. We all saw her riding after you and I think that even Father was curious about why she would want to talk to you. Not that you're not a great companion but she was never keen on letting outsiders inside our family. »

« Yeah she was pretty clear about that… »

« What did Mother say? » chimed in Tyene

« It doesn't matter. » simply replied Mila and Obara nodded, more than willing to let the delicate subject of Ellaria go.

Later that evening when Mila walked back to her tent she didn't miss the frowning glance Oberyn was sending her.

* * *

Days have past and soon Mila found herself in front of the impressive gates of Sunspear. The company slowly navigated between the hundreds of people who had come to greet them. From what Obara had told even the rest of the Martell family had made the trip from the Water Gardens to celebrate their return especially Tyene's who they had not see for almost two years.

When Obara had said the rest of the family, Mila hadn't imagine it would include Prince Doran as rumor has it that his health had worsened over the last year. Yet here he was in front of her in the majestic counsel room. The rest of the party had dissolved in the castle and only Oberyn, Doran and Areo, Doran's personal guard, were left with her. Apparently it was some sort of mandatory meeting for all new guest in Sunspear but somehow Mila doubted that Doran would greet all of his guests personally especially after Mila had to wait for a hell long time in the corridor while Oberyn and Doran discussed private matters.

« Welcome in Sunspear young lady. » Doran's voice was deep and just warm enough to let her believe she wasn't in trouble.

« Thank you my Prince. It is a pleasure to finally meet you although it is not necessary to call me lady. »

« A mere term of courtesy my Lady. One I must insist on. »

« As you wish my Prince. »

Doran gestured her to sit while Oberyn and Areo remained in an awkward silence. As she sat, Doran continued.

« My brother has informed me of your parentage, parentage from what I've heard that you are not aware of. Is this correct? »

« Yes my Prince, will you tell me about it? »

« I guess I should but beware young lady, your loyalty will be tested. »

« My loyalty lies with House Dayne and Dorne my Prince! » Mila quickly replied and her answer granted her a smile from Doran.

« Let's hope it stays that way. While I never had the pleasure to meet her mother, I have met your father many occasions, not all of them were happy ones I'm afraid. »

« Is that why Prince Oberyn seem to hate me? »

This last question only granted her a frown from Oberyn and a soft look from Doran.

« My brother does not hate you my dear. We don't blame children for their parents's acts in Dorne, something my dear brother seem to forget all too often. »

« I didn't Doran… » Oberyn started but Doran silenced him by raising his hand before continuing.

« Do you know I had a sister Mila? »

« Yes my Prince, Princess Elia right? »

« Yes Elia. » his voice tainted of sadness when speaking about her. « She left Sunspear many years ago for the Capital where she married the Prince, Rhaegar of House Targaryen. »

« The last Dragon » Mila completed.

« Yes. She gave him two beautiful children however it didn't matter after Rhaegar met another woman at Harrenhall's tourney, a woman who will appear only way later to be your mother. »

« Lyanna Stark » Mila whispered, understanding slowly the whole reason for all this secrecy.

« Lyanna Stark who gave life to her children, right here in Dorne at the Tower of Joy. We only learned recently that Rhaegar had sent her south to seek for protection, our protection. As if he thought we will grant him that after the dishonor he brought to the Martell's name…

Anyway, she never made it to Sunspear. The stress of the rebellion brought a early birth upon you and it was one of the Kingsguard who had to help her through it. I believe you know who I'm talking about. »

« Uncle Arthur » Mila's breath was short and suddenly found herself very uncomfortable in the presence of the two princes. « But wait, you said children? As in more than one? »

This time it was Oberyn who answered her. « Ser Arthur told me that there were two of you. The other one, a boy, was taken away by your uncle, Lord Stark, who was also present for the birth. Apparently your brother doesn't share your Targaryen traits which made him easier to hide. »

« I-I have a brother? »

« Yes but I don't know anything else about him. »

Silence took over the room before Mila dared to ask her next question.

« If what you say is true. Why did you brought me here in Sunspear? Why not let me rot for the rest of my life away from your sight in Starfall? Is it so I can pay for the pain my father has brought to your family? »

« No Mila, as I said, we don't blame the child for the parents's crimes. Beside your father's acts are completely overshadowed by the Lannister's. You know they sacked King's Landing and killed my sister and her children. » Doran's sad voice answered her. « They were after all also your siblings. »

Mila felt like crying right now. In ten minutes time, she had gained two parents and three siblings and already lost almost all of them. Oberyn, sensing her pain, grabbed her hand, offering her small confort.

« I know this isn't easy on you but it isn't easy on us too. However I wish to apologize for my behavior if it led you to believe I hate you. I do not, but seeing you is bringing up memories I'll rather forget. » The younger prince addressed her.

She was about to tell him his apology was not needed when a man -that Mila could only guessed was a maester- entered the room and almost ran to Doran, a letter in hand before whispering in his ear. It is only after he read over the letter that Doran looked up to them before sharing unexpected news.

« Robert Baratheon is dead. »

* * *

 **So many new things in this chapter!**

 **First thing first: I do not wish to paint Ellaria as the bad guy but I have to admit that my opinion of her isn't the best after the events of 5x10. I do not believe her to be bad or anything (and she will not really be) but I wanted to show how she was ready to o anything to protect the one she loves. She's not Mila's first fan as she saw from Oberyn that something is off with her so kinda feel threaten by her and you can guess it will only get worse.**

 **Then Arthur and Mila's goobyes. I first wanted them to part on not-so-great terms but I just couldn't since they won't be seeing each other for a long time and Arthur is Mila's only real parental figure.**

 **Sunspear and the truth. I wanted Oberyn to tell Mila the truth but he's very loyal to Doran and I didn't want him to tell her without his approval. So as Doran is the regent, the job comes to him. I also wanted to show that the Martell are not hating on the Targaryen (well just a little on Rhaegar) as they were not the worse to them but as they are human it still is difficult to just accept Mila like that so yes she'll have to prove herself. I also wanted to write a tiny moment between Mila/Oberyn (what shipname shall they have?)**

 **And finally, Robert is dead. I did not write "King Robert" because the Martell are part of those who consider him a Usurper. They kinda hate him, just a little less than the Lannisters. By his death, our story will now join the actual GoT's storyand maybe we'll have a little Jon in later chapters.**

 **Anyway hope you liked this chapter, reviews are free and welcomed as always. Have a nice week (next chapter will be I don't know when as Medschool's work load keeps getting up.**

 **Love xx Marie**


	8. The awakening

**Author's note: so it was been like 1 year and a half since I've uploaded this story. I've finally finished my medschool year and I'm waiting for the results. As I promised in my last AN here's a new chapter. I realise there's a lot of grammatical mistakes in the lasts chaptersdue to english not been my mother tongue so I will try and correct them in the following weeks and I'll write more chapters of course. I'll post previews of the next chapters on my Tumblr page (theburningspirit).**

 **Reviews are appreciated as well as any comments on the story, the grammar or the timeline.**

 **Here you go.**

* * *

Dust. Dust everywhere. In her eyes, in her mouth and probably even down her fighting skirt.

« Come on get up. Are you sick or are you always that bad? » he yelled at her.

If it was any other day, this would have put her in an extreme anger but the recent events had clouded her mind and Mila couldn't keep her focus on her sparring partner.

Not that it matter of course, he would have crushed her even on her best day.

« Come on sleepy, at least try and pretend you're not clumsy little girl who doesn't know how to hold a sword. »

She sighed. He knew she was better than that, he had seen her fight after all but he also knew she was too lost in her own thoughts to put up a good fight and it turns out he took an insufferable pleasure to push her buttons.

« Get up Mila! You are so much better than that! »

But Tyene's cheers were to no avail as five seconds later Mila ate the dust again. It was a surprise she hadn't drown in it already.

She waited for his next attack but it never came. She got up slowly and eyed him warily but he wasn't planing his next move or thinking of a new way to humiliate her. No, instead he was looking at her with genuine concern.

« You're bleeding. » he simply told her and Mila had to make a complete u-turn to find her wound.

It was a long cut starting from the back of her knee down to her ankle.

« I'm fine. Get back to the fight! » she snapped at him. « I'm not a baby, I can handle a lot more than that. »

He smirked at her. This horrendous smirk that just made Mila want to slap him to erase it.

« Really? Because from where I stand you don't seem to be able to handle anything. »

A laugh echoed his words, forcing her to turn to see who had the stupid idea to mock her. It was no surprise to Mila when her eyes met Ellaria's.

 _Yeah, like she's ever been in a fight._

Mila took the distraction that Ellaria was providing to Oberyn to knock down his spear from his hand and hit him across the hip.

Ellaria's mixed surprised and horrified sound was music to her ears.

 _Don't worry woman. I won't break your toy. At least not too much._

Oberyn smiled at her for the first time of the morning and it was not some stupid smirk.

« There she is. Time to watch the she-wolf and not the puppy. » he whispered for only her to ear.

He swiftly pushed her back, successfully avoiding her blade and took back his spear.

He took a swing at her and she was truthfully happy when she avoided being hit.

They sparred a bit, almost dancing around each other, waiting for the other to make a mistake. Mila could ear Tyene's cheers as well as some shouts from others but it all seemed to come from far away. All she could see was Oberyn anyhow he was standing in the way of her victory with his insufferable smirk that irked her so much she could have burned the whole city to the ground in this moment.

 _Maybe I am my father's daughter after all._

She had tried not to think about it much. She had taken a sleeping draught before retreating in her chambers and had woken up in the morning, immediately rushing to the training grounds to empty her head.

From what she had understand from Tyene's rambling before the sparring, Sunspear had thrived the night before, celebrating the King's fall. Even if he wasn't directly guilty of the horrors that the Martell family had suffered during the Sack of King's Landing it was still his rebellion, his association with the Lannister that'd killed Princess Elia and her children. _Your siblings Mila._

Oberyn hit her this time, barely touching her but still. She could almost hear Arthur whispering in her ear 'let him get close, let him believe he has power over you, being underestimated will always be your greatest strength'.

He approached her slowly like the snake he was. He was obviously expecting her to do the same.

 _Except I'm not a snake._

He jolted his spear forward and Mila made no effort to avoid it. The spear empaled itself in her arm, a sign that he wasn't seriously trying to harm her.

His smirked at her again. And then Arthur's voice 'then strike him down'.

And so she did. Her blade made no attempt to touch him directly. No there was no point in that. Instead she hit the middle of the spear. The pointy end didn't move from her arm, it was too stuck for that, so it was his end that suffered the strength of her attack. It jolted back and forth taking him by surprise. And then he let go of it. She had won. She had disarmed him.

He looked at her with admiration in his eyes, probably analyzing how she had been willing to sacrifice to conquer.

Mila tried as hard as she could not to cry when she took the spear out. She was used to getting hurt but the pain was still present. She looked up to Ser Daemon giving her some bandages to stop the bleeding.

 _He's prepared. Must happen every time Oberyn fights someone._

She smiled thankfully at him and then took in her surroundings. Most people including the oldest Sandsnakes were clapping. Daemon was now discussing whatever topic he had with Oberyn while attempting to clean her blood off the spear and last but not least Ellaria was livid. Mila gave her a wink before disappearing in the castle.

She had her victory.

* * *

The celebrations of King Robert's death lasted for days, a never ending flow of dornishmen from all different houses coming to Sunspear. Mila half hoped Ser Arthur would be among them but she knew he was way too honorable to celebrate even his enemy's death.

It was the evening and music was being played around every corner of every street, yet Mila wasn't happy. Prince Doran had sent a scout to bring her back to the palace and the guard was being particularly pressing with her. When she finally arrived, Mila found that she wasn't the only person Doran summoned. Indeed the entire Council had been reunited plus a few more people including the Sand Snakes, Ellaria and Oberyn's squire Daemon who seemed like he had just been teared away from his favorite place much like her.

« In the events of the Usurper's death… » Doran began and was interrupted by Oberyn clapping at the news.

 _Gods help me he's such a child._

« As I was saying » Prince Doran continued after sending Oberyn a warning look. « The Usurper's death leaves the throne alone and vulnerable. I have received a raven from Lord Stark informing me that Baratheon's children are illegitimate and that Lord Stannis is the rightful heir to the throne. »

« There's no such thing as rightful in any member of House Baratheon, same as House Lannister. » Interjected Oberyn. « Besides it's not like Cersei will let anyone take her throne away and I'm not even talking about Tywin. »

« Indeed brother you are right. Ned Stark has been arrested for treason, his fate is yet to be known but considering the Lannisters are involved, I would assume the worse. »

Mila, who had remained silent during the whole conversation between the Martell's brothers, took a step forward. « Prince Doran, if the raven you received comes from Ned Stark… » _The uncle who left me behind._ « and he sent it before he was arrested, how do you even know this happened? »

Mila's question raised a few approving nods, people catching up on her train of thoughts.

Doran's voice was raised, and silence resurfaced when his answer was met with great surprise.

« I have received another raven young Lady. A proposal for an unlikely alliance that many of you will be quick to refuse but that comes at a perfect timing in our search of vengeance against Tywin Lannister. While we could never trust Stannis Baratheon into our biding for he is harder headed than the Usurper himself, there is another one we could place on the Iron Throne to serve us the war against the Lannisters many of us have been waiting for. Your patience will not be in vain. I have started negotiations with Renly Baratheon. »

* * *

 **Okay so now we are around the events of season 1 episode 9. At this point Ned is already dead considering the time it takes for a raven to go all the way to the South: Doran first receives news of Robert's death through an "official" raven with the Crown seal and with it comes Ned's raven about his discovery of Joffrey's parentage and 2 or 3 days later he receives Renly's raven with an alliance proposal. Renly's raven will be explained in details in later chapters but to make it short, at that point Renly has already left KL and is making his alliance with the Tyrells.**

 **So do you think an alliance with Renly can work? And with the Tyrells knowing those aren't in good terms?**


End file.
